


Sleaze

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kissing Amy makes Gwen feel sleazy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleaze

Kissing Amy made Gwen feel sleazy. She was kissing a Kiss-O-Gram, deep kissing with tongue and fingers twined in that gorgeous red hair, that ridiculous fake stab vest poking her in the chest. They were even in an alley, and could it get much sleazier than that? This wasn't even bringing Amy's age into it - the girl was young enough to be Gwen's little sister, a baby kissing blokes for pocket money (is it that much worse than taking her clothes off for pocket money?), except right now she wasn't kissing a bloke, she was kissing Gwen.

Gwen, who was eleven years older and a proper PC, not someone who ever wore that idiotic short skirt or those stockings, who had been shot and hit in the head and broken up a mob. Gwen, who fought aliens and whose weekly routine involved feeding a pterodactyl dead goats, was snogging a Kiss-O-Gram from a tiny English village in the back alley of a pub, and it couldn't get much sleazier than that, could it?

The redhead was laughing against her mouth, a snarky, giggly laugh that would probably annoy Gwen, were it not for the fact that Amy's tongue was tracing the space between her teeth, slipping along the roof of her mouth, the insides of her cheeks. Gwen knew she was an absolutely amazing kisser, but this girl (this _baby_ was fuckin' amazing, and she'd say it wasn't fair, but Gwen supposed it made sense - Amy was a professional, after all.

She didn't remember when the girl gave her name - maybe when the two of them started arguing about that idiotic costume. Somewhere during the argument, they ended up snogging, and Gwen wasn't too surprised - Amy gave off some kind of raw sexual energy, the kind that had bloke's and girl's eyes follow her everywhere, and Gwen doubted she was the first one in this back alley, snogging the gorgeous ginger.

"What's so funny?" Gwen leaned back against the rough brick of the alley, tugging gently on Amy's hair.

"Us two," Amy mumbled, pressing hot, wet kisses against Gwen's neck, doing tricky things with her tongue that made Gwen hiss and tug on Amy's hair.

"What about us two?" She moved her hands, letting go of Amy's hair and moving down her back, past the idiotic fake vest, to the utter perfection that was her arse, barely hidden by the tiny skirt. She contemplated flipping it up and rolling her stockings down, shoving a hand down the front of her knickers and making her cum until she was sobbing.

"The two foreigners in Leadworth," Amy mumbled, nipping Gwen's collarbone, pushing her jacket off of her shoulders and kneading roughly at Gwen's breasts. "'s'a nice change," she mumbled, tugging Gwen's nipples between two knuckles, and Gwen winced, because that hurt. It seemed madam sexuality was rather lacking in experience with women.

"Ow, not so hard," Gwen mumbled, and let go of Amy's arse with one hand to press Amy's hand against her breast, squeezing gently, showing her the proper pressure. "What's a nice change?" She usually wasn't this chatty during a snog, but, well, she also didn't usually snog Kiss-O-Grams in the back alleys of small town pubs. "What's a nice change?" She repeated.

"Your accent," Amy said, and she eased up on her kneading, thumbing the nipple gently. She leaned down, attempting to press a kiss to Gwen's poor, abused nipple, but she was a bit too tall, so she only managed to kiss her breast. It was still very nice. It would have been a lot nicer if they were in a proper bed, where Gwen could have those gorgeous legs wrapped around her ears, but at the moment she was relishing the sleaziness. She wondered if this was what Jack felt like, all the time. No wonder he was such a horny bugger, if that was the case.

"Thank you?" Gwen hadn't even realized she had been standing on tiptoe to kiss Amy, but it was a lot nicer to have the girl on her level. Less neck strain. She closed her eyes, imagining Amy snogging some bloke in this very alley, maybe having him pushed back against the wall like she was pushing Gwen, one hand down their trousers. "You bring many fellas back here?" Then, "fuck, right there…."

Amy smirked against Gwen's skin, cupping Gwen between the legs and grinding the heel of her hand against her clit through the fabric of her jeans and her knickers. "What, here?" She nipped Gwen's breast gently through her thin tank top, kneading at Gwen's crotch, no doubt feeling the wetness leaking out of her cunt. "Well, no, not here, not always." She nipped Gwen's earlobe, standing up more properly, curling her fingers against Gwen's cunt through her jeans. "Sometimes Mike leaves the door unlocked, so I can't 'zactly… entertain."

Gwen groaned, a heartfelt noise, and was silenced by Amy's lips on her own.

"Sh," Amy whispered, grinding her heel harder against Gwen's clit, watching Gwen wriggle with heavy lidded eyes. "Don't want anyone to come by."

Gwen snorted - she felt almost like a teenager, snogging in the back alley to get away from her parents prying eyes. Of course, Amy's fingers were a bit more skillful than she was expecting, although there's still some fumbling as she slid her hand down Gwen's knickers, aided somewhat by Gwen undoing her belt and buttons. Her other hand stayed on Gwen's breast, kneading it, switching it up occasionally. Gwen's hands, in turn, were on the back of Amy's head and grabbing her arse, respectively.

"You're all wet for me," Amy breathed, stroking along Gwen's slit with her fingertips, her palm grinding against Gwen's clit.

Gwen's nails dug into Amy's neck, and the hand holding the ginger's arse squeezed it tightly. "Well, yes, that's generally what happens," she gasped, rocking her hips up. She glanced up at Amy, smirking slightly. "You gonna talk to me the whole time?"

"Possibly," Amy said, thumbing Gwen's clit, circling it gently. "I can say sexier things, if you'd like?" She slid a finger into Gwen, her lower lip sticking out in concentration, and it was at that point that Gwen had to kiss her, take that juicy lip in her mouth and suck on it until Amy was whimpering against her, the sure fingers inside of her faltering.

"What… what are you thinking… now?" Gwen was panting, red face, probably embarrassing herself, but she was shagging a Kiss-O-Gram young enough to be her little sister in the back alley of a pub, so how embarrassing could it be?

"How wet you are," Amy whispered, and Gwen shivered, because that accent just added to it. "It's making my finger all wrinkled up, I can feel it." She was thrusting her hand slowly, letting Gwen's hips rise up to meet it and making her do half the job. "I knew, when I first saw those big eyes of yours, that I'd have to fuck you." She curled her fingers, pressing down on Gwen's g-spot. "I'm gonna make you cum, Gwen. 'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll have trouble standing up, and then I'm gonna take you back to mine and we're gonna shag until neither of us can move." She nipped Gwen's lip gently, her thumb still rotating over her clit, and kept putting pressure on her g-spot.

Gwen groaned, eyes opening to look up at Amy. "Give you… give you a run for your money," she panted, jerking her hips up into Amy's hand. It wasn't perfect, true, there were parts that could be better, but it was still much better than her own hand, leaving her panting and gasping as she felt her orgasm building at the base of her spine, getting closer and closer with each rotation of Amy's thumb and thrust of her fingers. "Bet you're already wet, soaking those lovely stockings of yours. Bad girl, impersonating a police officer. Gonna… gonna roll them right down your legs and lick…." Gwen's voice broke as she shivered out her orgasm, feeling tingling heat pass under her skin in waves.

"Who soaked her knickers now, hm?" Amy's expression was undeniably smug as she slowly pulled her hand out of Gwen's trousers, fluid dripping down her arm. She kissed Gwen again, a slow, lazy kiss, then squawked as Gwen grabbed her roughly between the legs.

It was Gwen's turn to smirk as she kissed Amy. "Sh," she mumbled, quickly doing up her trousers and interlacing her fingers with Amy's wet ones. "Wouldn't want anyone to come looking." She pressed a kiss to the side of Amy's neck and shivered at the way the girl shuddered. Maybe being a sleaze wasn't too bad….


End file.
